This invention relates to a caseless camera, and more particularly an automatic returning mechanism for an electric flash built in a camera body from its operating position to its restoring position.
In caseless cameras, a cover plate is slidably arranged at the front side of the camera body so as to slide between its closing position to its opening position to cover and uncover photo-lens and finder mounted on the central area of the camera body. Further, an electric flash is built in the camera body so as to be protruded out of the camera body when it is utilized while it is usually restored inside the camera body.
In the prior arts, however, an user must manually protrude and return the electric flash out of and into the camera body each time when it is utilized, which is much troublesome for users.